Lu Xun
Lu Xun is a character who continues to appear in every main Dynasty Warriors title. After his mentor, Lu Meng passes away, he becomes the young commander of Wu. He is historically married to one of Sun Ce's daughters, Lady Sun, which is sometimes mentioned in the games. His early achievement is stopping Liu Bei's advance at Yi Ling with a crippling fire attack. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 17 years old. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Lu Xun is a loyal officer of Wu who serves under Sun Quan. He first proves himself at Fan Castle by setting up ambush units to trick the opposing Shu forces and earns Lu Meng's praise. After they slay Guan Yu, his mentor dies and Lu Xun takes his place. Shortly after Fan Castle, Liu Bei blindly seeks revenge. Lu Xun immediately takes advantage of his opponent's carelessness and launches a fire attack. Considered a true hero by his peers, he continues to fight until his kingdom claims the land. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Lu Xun works to redeem his clan's honor. He first impresses Sun Ce at the Battle of Xu Chang, where he clears the path for the armies to attack Xun Yu. After his lord's death, Lu Xun helps fortify Wu's defenses by keeping peace around their boarders. To amend for his absence at Chi Bi, he returns to personally lead his kingdom's army at Fan Castle. Before an angered Liu Bei strikes, Sun Quan privately reveals to him his dream of an united land. Inspired by his lord's vision, Lu Xun discards his original goal and believes that the land's successors can shape their new dream. Wu removes its core resistance with Liu Bei's death at Yi Ling and Cao Cao's passing at He Fei Castle. Supported by his lord, Cao Pi, and Zhuge Liang, he declares that the land now belongs to everyone and asks every man present to help build a new future together. Warriors Orochi Lu Xun, separated from his kingdom's forces, leads a brave resistance against Orochi's army in Warriors Orochi. Cornered at Xia Pi, Nobunaga's army rescues him from the surrounding Wei officers. In gratitude, he joins the warlord's cause. In Wu's storyline, he opposes Sun Ce with Gan Ning and Ling Tong. In their last Gaiden stage, he aids Ieyasu and Sakon at Chi Bi by defending the engineer for the fire attack. Ordered by his kingdom to help their plight, Lu Xun aids Shu in Warriors Orochi 2. He, along with Taigong Wang, chase Da Ji in Odani Castle and eventually capture Himiko. Category:Lu Xun wife Ji Qiao is an intelliget ,skill fight woman who looks like Dynasty Warriors 5 Edit Mode hair: no.4 face:no.3. Wearing head: no.1 red shrit: no.6 red skirt: no.6 red. Weapon looks like a fan on a stick. In Warriors Orochi her sworn nemous would mite have been Da Ji and Himiko. In Dynasty Warriors her nemuses would be Yue Ying and Diao Chan (cause she slayed her dathers). Life Span 186-250. Character Information Personality Lu Xun is a quick witted and perceptive man who believes in seeing the big picture. His outstanding talents and youthful energy helps inspire Sun Quan and his allies during dire times. Formal and humble, he tries to see the best in every person, be they ally or foe. He addresses disasters with a prudent and sincere manner, always striving for an optimistic solution to the situation. As a commander, he is more assertive and commits to orders that are do-able or practical. He idolizes his mentor figures, Zhou Yu and Lu Meng, and subconsciously strives to match or surpass their caliber. Voice Actors * Skip Stellrecht - Dynasty Warriors 5 (English) * Kenji Nojima - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Akira Kajiwara - Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) * Yasuhiko Tokuyama - Kessen II (Japanese) * Bin Shimada - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Lu Xun (Quotes) *"My blades strike again!" *"My lord! I have cleared the path so that we may advance! Now all of our forces can fight those defending Xu Chang, and defeat them all!" :"Ooh, thanks Lu Xun! That's really good, we're all counting on you!" :"It's nothing. I only ask that you remember the boon." :"Ah, the one about your family, right? I haven't forgotten. In fact, I think you've done a lot to redeem your family name today. They're just riding on your glory." ::~~Lu Xun and Sun Ce before the Battle of Xu Chang; Dynasty Warriors 6 *"What thoughts are in your mind?" :"I had a goal at first. I would restore my family's influence and prominence. Just like Liu Bei, I was desperately holding on to a dream founded in a past glory. But our lord - He has a vision of an entirely new type of land. A vision of the future." :"So, you want to depart from us then. Will your path verge from Wu?" :"No. I will follow my lord's path. Though I do have some regrets. Our future is bound ahead, we must put the past away!" ::~~Zhou Tai and Lu Xun after the Battle of Yi Ling; Dynasty Warriors 6 Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset * : Sends out a single fire orb which later explodes. * , : Lu Xun takes both swords and pushes up with the tips of them. * , , ( , , ): Jumps in the air into a fetal position, and the swords pointing outwards, and rolls mid-air similar to a wheel. * , , , ( ): Flips upwards bringing extended swords, then continues to fall on the ground swiping enemies away. * , , , , : Spins, creating a whirlwind. * , , , , , : Lu Xun spins around once, swinging his swords in the process. * : Continuously spins around, gaining momentum, then brings down his swords with full force. * , : Jump, then flips and twirls his weapons. * , : Lu Xun jumps, levitates and sends out two air-cutting projectiles from the force and pressure of swinging his swords. Horse Moveset * : Lu Xun leans to each side, and slashes his weapon. * , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. * : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors 6, Lu Xun wields a single double edge sword and uses several wuxia inspired moves. Specifically, his attacks resemble those seen in single-sword demonstrations for contemporary wushu. He can also launch air waves from his sword during his chain or infinite level Renbu chain. He loses his fireball attack but gains a destructive fire attack for his Special. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 6 4th Weapons Dynasty Warriors 4 *Level 10 Weapon: Falcon *Base Attack: 43 *Stage: Battle of Yi Ling *Requirements: Keep Zhu Ran alive till the fire attack is successful, then enter and pass through the stone maze under 3 minutes. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *Level 11 Weapon: Raptor *Base Attack: 46 *Attributes: Level 14 Tiger Amulet, Level 20 Speed Scroll, Level 17 Jump Scroll, Level 11 Cavalry Armor :Stage: Battle of Yu Fu Bay :Requirements: Go through the Stone Maze without getting lost, then defeat Zhao Yun and Guan Xing in under 11 minutes. :Strategy: The directions below are listed from the mini-map. # At the beginning, there are only three red dots on the mini map: two on the left and one at bottom right. Defeat defense captain at bottom right corner. It's easy to get there. Remember the path you took. # Upon killing the defense captain, a stone sentinel in your area will move, go there. There will be an ambush. Kill everyone there. # Message appears about some stone sentinels moving. Go to where the message points to. That should be the path you took from the entrance to bottom right corner that was blocked during step 2. Move back to the entrance. # From the entrance, move to the square directly below it. This should trigger sentinel movements to the west and open up a path to the red dot at top left. # Defeat the gate captain at top left. # From there, go right, down, right, right, and Chen Shi and Zhang Bao should appear as an ambush. # Defeat Chen Shi and Zhang Bao. # You should be close to the bottom right corner again. Go back toward the entrance once again through the path you came down at the beginning of the game. # Arriving at top left corner, defeat Guan Xing and Zhao Yun. #Level 11 message. Note: If you get the message "Lu Xun is lost in the maze." (or whatever Koei translates it to), you've messed up. Therefore, it is recommended to save often. Zhao Yun is SUPER strong. One C6 from him will decrease your HP by half even when you've equipped the peacock urn and tortoise amulet. Dynasty Warriors 5 *4th Weapon: Falcon *Base Attack: 34; Weight: Medium *Stats: Fill +15, Luck +18, Speed +20, Attack +15, Musou +19 *Stage: Battle of Bai Di Castle (Wu) *Location: In the northeast corner of the maze. *Requirements: Defeat Ma Chao and Jiang Wei before Yue Ying arrives. Walkthrough: How to Get Lu Xun's Fourth Weapon in the Easiest Way Here is the main deal: Yue Ying arrives one minute and thirty seconds after you kill Xing Cai or enter Bai Di castle. Therefore, your main goal should be to avoid doing either of these things. Not killing Xing Cai is easy, because you can just avoid her. However, Bai Di castle must be passed to get to Jiang Wei, as there is no other way around (the Stone Sentinel Maze only opens if Jiang Wei is killed). Therefore, you should try killing Ma Chao first. There's a problem here, too. He is on the other side of the battlefield, and he disappears in two minutes (or something like that) and comes out WAY later next to Sun Quan, and he's powered up if you approach him. This is really annoying, and if you're one of those people that doesn't like to wait for Ma Chao, then you can try this strategy. 1. Choose Lu Xun as your character (Hard or Chaos mode, Hard preferred) 2. Get yourself a second player (any character, Lu Bu preferred) 3. Equip Red Hare (both of you) and Ice Orb (just Lu Xun) 4. Start the stage, and immediately head east using the bottom-most way 5. Character 2 should reach a base first, assuming they are not a Wu officer. They should kill the gate guard immediately and make way for Lu Xun 6. Lu Xun: run like hell, stopping at nothing. Use the most direct routes and get to Ma Chao 7. Ma Chao gets powered up, but no worries. Just endure the hell he offers for maybe thirty seconds, as after that he says "So, Wu would attack even the innocent!" and attempts to run away 8. DON'T LET MA CHAO RUN AWAY! You must keep on hitting him. Use SSTTT and SSSSST to freeze him as much as possible, and hit him away from the gate he wants to exit from. It is very important that you kill Ma Chao now, if you want your life to be easier. Besides, he does not fight back at all, even in his Musou Rage state, he still wants to run away. That is your biggest advantage. 9. Ma Chao is gone. Half of your requirements are met, and Sun Quan will not suffer. This is the most important part of the walkthrough. Everything else will be easy. Now to get Jiang Wei 10. This will not be easy, but at least you will not have to face Jiang Wei with a sliver of life because Ma Chao, all powered up, has beaten the hell out of you, and just about everyone else on your team. 11. Kill any of the two sub-officer of Liu Chan in front of the castle gates to open them, and run straight away to the north gate (beware of the stupid arbalests) 12. Kill Jiang Wei with all the force you have. Remember, you have 1:30. 13. The item will appear. Get it, and save (always do so after getting your weapon) 14. Proceed to kill Liu Chan. Beware, because if you don't do it fast enough, Yue Ying will come and help him out, and that will be a real bummer for you. If it looks too hard, then Player 2 can help you 15. If you managed to kill Ma Chao before he escaped, killed Jiang Wei before time ran out, took the weapon, and survived the Yue Ying-Liu Chan gang-bang, you should have "Falcon" sitting in Lu Xun's arsenal. Well done. Submitted by Frank Gisell Historical Info Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Image:Luxun-dw3concept.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 artwork Image: Lu_Xun.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 render Image:Luxun-dw4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Luxun-dw5artwork.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artwork Image:Luxun-dw5.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image: Luxun dw6.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Luxunsf-awakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Luxun-rotkonline.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms Online render Image:Luxun-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portraits Category:Wu characters